


Last Night.

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Coral and Alcoholic drinks </p><p>always the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night.

My eyes slowly flutter open as the warmth gentle light seeps through the window blinds and hits my eye lids. I notice a familiar, naked man beanth my head. Specifically, one with silky sandy blonde hair. Jean snores softly, an arm wrapped around my waist under the covers as he had let me sleep on his chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." I whispered, remembering last night. Ah, yes. The night I got drunk as fuck with Jean and then ate golden coral. I remembered the asshole laying beside me kissing me on my bed, nipping and sucking my lips and neck and... Oh god. I recalled bits and pieces of last night as my brain pounded against his skull. 

I let out a soft whine, trying to not wake up Jean. That only shot back much more of last night. A light blushed formed on my cheeks as I tried to move away from Jean.

I had sex with Jean.  
My childhood best friend.  
How was he going to face him tomorrow? What was I going to say?!  
'Hey asshole great job pounding my ass"??  
Nonetheless, he did a fantastic job. Well, my ass hurts.

 

As I slipped away, hoping that I wouldn't wake him, I heard him grumble some intelligible words. I bit my lip, moving his arm off me and /oh my god that's sticky./

I cringed, as he rolled over on the bed, taking his arm with him. I let out a soft puff of air, getting up and grabbing my clothes that were scattered across the floor. I felt sticky. I wanted a shower and I wanted to forget this. I... Maybe I don't want myself to forget but for Jean to forget.

God Damn it.  
I'm so gay.

I yawned quiet, picking up the wrinkled shirt, pulling it over me. I quickly glanced at Jean, who was softly moving. He was going to wake up, he was going to see me leave /oh shit ohshit what do I do?!

I froze in place, watching Jean like a deer in headlights.

"Ere...Eren?" He whispered, the blondes eyes cracking open. 

"G-Go back to sleep." I murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you going to leave?" He sat up, looking down at the blankets then shuddering. 

Sticky.

I swallowed thickly.  
Then, I nodded. "Yeah, I uh, have class." I still kept my gaze down.

"Oh."  
"Y-Yeah."

"Question." He murmured softly, also avoiding my gaze.

"Answer?" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"If I told you... T-to stay, would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> *collapses * my tumblr is arimn-and-eern !!!


End file.
